forever and Always
by glitterandgrease
Summary: fic prompt. "San, the doctor said I have 7 days, that's it"
1. Bad news

Santana sits in the waiting room of the local hospital. She looks around the  
small room at the white walls. They're too white, almost blinding, and they  
aren't helping to take her mind off the fact that her girlfriend has been  
meeting with a doctor for the past 3 hours. A neurologist actually.

Brittany's parents waited with her at first, but after the CAT scan, they'd  
gone in to meet with the doctor. Santana had tried to go in with them, but the  
nurse had held her back, telling her it was "family only". At that Santana had  
wanted to scream, maybe punch the nurse, go all "Lima Heights" on her. Anything  
to get the point across, that Brittany and her had basically been family their  
whole lives. She'd loved Brittany since they were five, so shouldn't she get to  
know what was going on with her best friend? But she didn't want to get kicked  
out, so she quietly sat back down and continued to stare at the white walls,  
noticing some cracks on the surface of them, and waiting for Brittany to come  
out of the examining room.

* * *

Santana felt like all the light was being sucked out of the world, her knees felt weak.  
She couldn't believe this was happening, it felt so surreal. She focused on the  
walls, the brunette noticed they were dirty and slightly grey in colour.

"Santana! Did you hear anything I just said?" Brittany sobbed and  
shook her girlfriend by the shoulders. Brittany's parents watched from across  
the room as their daughter broke the news to her best friend. "San, the doctor  
said I have about 7 days, that's it. Santana look at me! I need you here, I  
can't go through this without you!" Brittany grabbed the Latina's cheeks and  
turned her head to stare into her eyes, she knew how Santana could be with bad  
news, and she could tell from her face that she was in shock.

"So that's it? You have a-a b-brain tumor? Can't they operate? " Santana squinted her eyes  
up at the blonde in question, hoping it wasn't true, maybe it was all a dream?

"Yeah, I've had it for a long time apparently, that's why I say weird  
things, and sometimes I see stuff that isn't there, and I have trouble  
remembering. It's why I've had so many headaches recently and why I had to quit  
dance. I guess it's pressing on some lobe in my brain, I can't remember which  
one... I never really liked science." Brittany chuckled despite herself, but  
stopped when she saw Santana's face. She sat down in the chair next to her and  
immediately felt the Latina's pinky wrap around her own.

"The doctor told me it's too late to operate San, there's nothing they can do." Brittany  
choked back sobs as the reality of what was being said hit her.

"Shhh baby, don't cry. Please. Let me take care of you Britt." Santana realized that  
her initial reaction was making it more difficult for her girlfriend so she pulled the blonde in for a hug and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We'll  
get through this together, I promise, but you need to go home with your parents  
and rest now okay?"

"My head does really hurt." Brittany winced as she  
got up, and started walking towards the door where her parents were waiting for  
her. "I think I'll feel better after some sleep."

"I'll come over tomorrow, alright baby?" Brittany nodded her head at Santana and slowly walked  
out of the room with her parents, who were dabbing at their eyes and trying to  
hold back tears.

As Santana watched the love of her life walk out the  
door, she felt as if her whole world being ripped apart at the seams. What was  
going to happen to her without her partner in crime? The only person who'd ever  
really understood her was Brittany, and now fate was going to separate them.

Santana sat in the grey room staring at the cracks in the ceiling. She  
sobbed until a nurse asked her to go home. As she drove she tried to process  
everything she'd been told at the hospital. This couldn't be real, it was  
something that only happened in movies, or to other couples, but not to  
them. They were Brittany and Santana, soul mates, nothing could keep them apart.  
When she tried to tell her parents, the brunette could barely get the words out  
before breaking down again. She just couldn't believe this was happening.

**Okay, I think my sPacing got really messed up. Sorry**


	2. text messages

**11:42:26 PM**  
**From: Santana Lopez**  
**To: Brittany S. Pierce**

**Britt, you still awake?**

11:43:54 PM  
From: Brittany S. Pierce  
To: Santana Lopez

Yeah, I can't sleep. Too much on my mind I guess.

**1****1:44:37 PM**  
**From: Santana Lopez**  
**To: Brittany S. Pierce**

**Did you ask your parents yet?**

11:45:05 PM  
From:  
Brittany S. Pierce  
To: Santana Lopez

They said it's fine, but why can't you tell me where we're going?

**11:45:58 PM**  
**From: Santana Lopez**  
**To: Brittany S. Pierce**

**Because Britt. That would ruin the surprise! :(**

11:46:20 PM  
From: Brittany S. Pierce  
To: Santana Lopez

Meanie. :(

**11:48:23 PM**  
**From: Santana Lopez**  
**To: Brittany S. Pierce**

**You'll find out what I have planned tomorrow. :p**  
**Now get some rest, I'm picking you up bright and early; 8 o'clock sharp!**  
**If you're late, I'll go all stealth assassin on you. ;)**

11:49:32 PM  
From: Brittany S. Pierce  
To: Santana Lopez

Oh my god Santana,you're such a dork! Remind me why I'm dating you again?

**11:50:07 PM**  
**From: Santana Lopez**  
**To: Brittany S. Pierce**

**Stop being silly, you like my dorkiness, so shush.**

**11:50:15 PM**  
**From: Santana Lopez**  
**To: Brittany S. Pierce**

**Goodnight, baby, try and get some sleep okay?**

11:50:59 PM  
From: Brittany S. Pierce  
To: Santana Lopez

Goodnight, San.  
I love you, so much.

**11:51:37 PM**  
**From: Santana Lopez**  
**To: Brittany S. Pierce**

**I love you too, Britt.**

**11:52:00 PM**  
**From: Santana Lopez**  
**To: Brittany **

**Forever and always.**

* * *

_So yeah... this was a prompt i got on my tumblr, and i dont know if i'm going to continue it. It'll be about a month before I can update, but if you guys are interested let me know and I'll work on it :) I'm not sure whether this is good or not but yeah. reviews and anything else is very appreciated. _


	3. Road trip

**DAY 2**

"San! Look at the monkeys" Brittany ran up to the enclosure and leaned over the edge to get a better look. "They're so cute!"

"Babe, be careful!" Santana chuckled and grabbed Brittany's wrist, pulling her away from the edge, "I don't want you to fall in." The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, kissing her on the nose.

"You wouldn't want to lose me, right?" Brittany gazed into Santana's eyes, and flicked her on the forehead playfully, "What would you ever do without me?

"uhhhhmmmmm..." the Latina's eyes misted over and she looked over the blonde's shoulder "yeah. Come on Britt, let me buy you a churro."

Santana pulled her girlfriend over to a food stand in another part of the zoo, she knew that Brittany had only been joking, but she'd managed to touch on exactly what Santana had been thinking about ever since the diagnosis. What was she going to do without her? The thought was tearing her apart.

She payed for the churro and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, leading them over to a good viewing area for the giraffes. "You know, giraffes have always reminded me of you Britt." Santana smiled and glanced at Brittany shyly, she knew it was ridiculous, but sometimes she still couldn't believe that Brittany was her girlfriend, it seemed like a dream sometimes, even after a year.

"That's silly San, why would they remind you of me? I don't look anything like a giraffe." Brittany reached over and ruffled Santana's hair, laughing to herself.

"Because Britt, even though they're tall they move so gracefully, and they have such gentle eyes." Santana sniffled, she didn't want to get emotional.

"And they have great legs and crazy tongues right babe?" Brittany wiggled her tongue in her girlfriend's face and laughed uproariously.

Santana giggled, "Yup, that too." she leaned in for a kiss and sighed. She couldn't believe how happy they were, even at a time like this.

* * *

"I have to pee, we're gonna pull over okay?" they were an hour and thirty minutes into their two hour drive back to Lima from Columbus when Santana stopped for a bathroom break.

Brittany yawned and blinked sleepily as the vehicle came to a halt. She watched Santana run across the parking lot to the gas station bathroom and stretched her arms lazily. Her head had been hurting so they'd decided to head home from the zoo. The blonde checked her watch and realized she'd been sleeping for almost and hour. Despite the nap, the pressure she felt in her head was still there, it was so persistent.

Santana opened the driver's side door and placed a can of coke in the cup holder before sitting down. "Sorry for waking you up sleepy head, it was an emergency."

"Do you want me to drive? You can rest if you want? I know you're not used to driving this much." Brittany reached for the car keys in Santana's hand but the brunette stopped her. "I'm fine, really. You still seem tired, just keep resting okay? Besides, I like watching you sleep." the Latina chuckled and inserted the keys into the ignition.

Brittany gave in a prepared to go back to sleep, laying her head in the crook of her arm, which was propped up on the windowsill. "San? I just wanted to thank-you for taking me to the zoo today, it was perfect."she glanced at the brunette but saw that she was concentrating on the road.

Santana, never one for words, let go of the steering wheel with one hand and grabbed Brittany's, stroking her thumb against the blonde's. "It was no problem, I knew it would make you happy so..." she didn't finish what she was going to say.

"Hey San, where are you driving us?" Brittany didn't know whether they were going to her house or Santana's, considering the whole day had been a surprise she hadn't been briefed on the plan.

"I'm driving you home Britt, you seem really tired, and I don't want you to feel too worn out. Besides, then your parents would be mad at me." This wasn't how Santana had planned on finishing that thought, but now she'd said it, and it couldn't be taken back.

"And then I was going to go home and do some homework, unless you want me to stay?"

"Can we go to your house instead? You know I find your bed comfier." Brittany raised her head to look at Santana, who in turn was trying to concentrate on the road.

"Sure Britt, I'd love that." Santana detached her hand from her girlfriend's and placed both palms firmly on the steering wheel. She didn't want Brittany to see her hands shaking.

Santana turned onto her street and pulled into the garage that attached to her house. They sat in the darkness for a few moments before exiting the vehicle.

"Hey, San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"Stay with me forever, okay?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

**I'm Back!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) sorry for any spelling errors and flow problems, i was rushing to get this up before school (which just started) so I didn't read through it as many times as I would've liked.**


	4. Announcements

**DAY 3**

Santana couldn't believe that Brittany actually wanted to go to school, "Britt you hate school, and the only people we really hang out with anymore are the glee losers!"

"San, Quinn is the only one who knows besides you who knows, I have to tell them. And stop calling them glee losers, you love them just as much as I do whether you admit it or not." Brittany rolled her eyes, "Don't even pretend like you hate glee anymore, everyone knows you're into it almost as much as Berry."

"Okay okay, let's go, we wouldn't want to be late, now would we?" Sarcasm dripped off the Latina's words.

The blonde grabbed Santana's hand as they walked down her driveway towards the her car causing the brunette to smile. The normalcy of their morning routine wasn't disturbed by the strangeness that settled around them, no matter how hard they tried to ignore it. They stopped at Starbucks on their way to school; a mocha for Santana, and a no whip hot chocolate for Brittany, just like any other school day. Like always the two cheerleaders made it to their lockers just in time for the warning bell, and parted ways outside out Brittany's first class, with promises of spending lunch together, and seeing eachother in math.

* * *

"Brittany, please tell me you aren't serious." Mike declared as the rest of the glee club stared in shocked silence.

"I... I wish I was, I can't even believe it myself" Brittany managed to choke back a sob.

"I can't... How long have you known?" Tina stuttered in confusion.

"Only since the weekend, no one can figure out how the didn't catch it sooner though, all the signs were there." The asian girl stood up to give the blonde a hug, only to be beaten by Artie who was already on his way.

"Britt, if there's anything I can do, please, let me know." He looked into he'd eyes and then moved over to hug Santana, making way for other members of the glee club who were crowding around the blue eyed girl.

"Hey San, how've you been holding up?" Concern filled the boy's eyes as he looked up at the Latina.

"To be honest, terrible. " the usual venom was gone from the brunette voice, "Not as bad as Britt I'm sure... But I kind of feel like I'm dreaming and I keep hoping I'll wake up soon."

"wow, no snarky response, and you're actually talking to me." Artie couldn't help but comment in the obvious change in her demeanor.

"I haven't really felt anything for the past two days, and it's kind of just like... What's the point? There's no point in me being a bitch. I can't really see the point in anything, and I know that Brittany's always kind of wanted us to be friends, or at least be civil... So I'm trying. For her." The Latina suddenly bent down and gave Artie a hug, he was confused and after a moment awkwardly returned the embrace. "Sorry" she said, "I just really needed that."

The two sat back down in their seats as the other club members settled back down. Santana felt a pinky wrap around hers and turned to see Brittany sitting next to her.

"Artie and I are cool now... You know I don't like that 4 wheeled 4 eyed kid, but I did it for you. So you'd better appreciate it." Santana slipped back into bitch mode, but cracked when she saw the blonde smile at her like she'd just saved the world.

"Thanks San, you know, Artie really is a great guy, I'm glad you'll have him around." Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and then turned her attention to the front of the room where Mr Shue had begun to speak.

* * *

"Mr Shue's speech was really sweet, and even I have to admit, Rachel's song was really nice." The two girls were sitting on Brittany's bed doing chemistry homework. Santana slipped her pen behind her ear, "Usually I can't stand her screeching, but it was for you... So it was actually pretty nice. Even Finn was pretty cool with what he said at the end, and you know how I feel about him." She didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable the blonde looked.

"San, can we please talk about something else?"

"Yeah, sorry..."

"I just-" Brittany paused to collect her thoughts, " What they did for me in glee was super nice, but I just wanted to have a normal day you know? Go to school, glee, come home and do homework, cuddle with you. I mean, I can't even do Cheerios anymore you know? It's just been weird this past few months without it, and especially now. I'm afraid people are looking at me funny... Er than usual. I guess I didn't think about how our friends would react before I told them. It was a shock." Brittany chewed on her lip and absent-mindedly stroked Lord Tubbington, who was curled up beside her.

"Britt, I get it. You know I do. I felt the same way after I came out. I felt like people were treating me differently. But you didn't, and I'm your girlfriend Brittany, you're still exactly the same to me okay?" Santana was on the verge of tears, but she refused to let them fall, "Now, I think we have some chemistry homework to do right?" She straightened up and lifted her chemistry textbook off the bed.

"Actually according to my normal schedule, we should start be our cuddle right about now." Brittany gave the brunette a coy grin.

"Oooh, I love me some sweet lady kisses. The cat has to move though, I don't want him watching us." Santana pushed lightly at Lord Tubbington, but he refused to move.

"Oh come on San! You love him."

"Not that much, but I do love you." Santana placed a kiss on Brittany's nose and straddled her, homework all but forgotten.

* * *

**Hey everyone! First of all I just want to apoplogize for the ridiculously long wait. life, and school keep getting in the way, and I'm also struggling with major writers block. I also want to apologize for the quality of this chapter... I know it's crap. I promise I'll update quicker this time. PLEASE REVIEW/ALERT/FAVOURITE, I really appreciate it :) **

**Alos, if you habe any ideas for this story (something Brittany and Santana should do together, or something else) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know. I'd be happy to use it! thank you :D**


End file.
